An Uzumaki's New Life
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: Disclaimers are in the story.


Disclaimers: Hey there everybody! I am AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek and I have a very special announcement to make. I have adopted this story from Chillman23, so this will be the same but with some minor changes such as spelling words correctly and all that. That being said I do not own Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchise. That is all for now and I will see you later!

An Uzumaki's New Life

Son House

It was an early morning for the Son family, it was a few days after fighting and defeating Buu, the Z Warriors and their friends and family went about their normal lives.

"KRA-BOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

That is until a sound of an explosion happened outside, waking up the family, along with Goku, since he is known for being a heavy sleeper, along with eating a lot, all 4 of the Son family rush outside, along with Chi-chi holding a frying pan, thinking something was planning to attack them.

Just over a hill, Goku, Gohan and Goten could sense someone injured, they were about to fly off to investigate, that is until, "And where do you think you're going young man!"

Causing Goku and Gohan to stop in their tracks, knowing that even though they were pretty much the strongest beings on earth, they were still not match for Chi-chi's anger, though this time, her anger was aimed at the youngest Son member, Goten.

Looking down at his feet, Goten slowly shuffled towards his mother, knowing from past experience that there was no talking back to his mother.

Goku and Gohan, feeling a sweat-drop at such a thing, though they understood as well, they both shot off after what they had sensed.

After a few minutes, they arrived to find a crater, it almost looked like it was made by one of their "small" Ki blasts, with Gohan believing it to be about 5 meters in diameter, though in the center of the crater was something more concerning.

There, laying on his back, was a spiky blond haired young man, looking no older than Gohan, wearing orange rags, though what really made them worry is the fact that the blond was missing his left arm, with blood slowly leaking out.

Rushing to check on him, they both can sense he was still alive, if barely, since it seems he's suffering from exhaustion.

Goku, placing his hand on the blond's head, did a quick scan of his recent memories, just to find out how he ended up like he did.

Goku widened his eyes, it may have took a minute outside, but inside, it took a few hours, "Wow, this kid has been through hell, I mean, to be apart of a war on that scale, then facing his best friend, he's lucky to come out with only losing an arm."

Hearing what his father said, Gohan couldn't believe it, his thoughts flying through his head with all sorts of things.

Goku, taking a senzu bean out, moved towards the blond, "Hey, hey, are you still awake, come on, you have to take this if you want to survive."

Weakly opening one of his eyes, the blond looked towards the bean, feeling like there's no harm in giving it ago, since he can't sense any negative emotions from the man, he eat the bean.

Swallowing the bean, he suddenly felt a rush of energy, looking down, he sees his body, minus his arm healed.

Flipping up, Goku was happy the young man was full of energy, kinda like himself, so with a wave of his hand, "Hey, nice to see you up and about, I'm Goku by the way and this is my son, Gohan."

Having nothing better to do, the blond introduced himself, "Um, nice to meet you, Goku, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, you wouldn't happen to know where I am by any chance?"

A Few Month Later

After the revealed Naruto got himself introduced to the rest of the family, he was then introduced to Goku's friends, though once everyone met Naruto, they were slightly put off by the missing arm, though thanks to Goku, they used the Dragon Balls to with for a new hand for Naruto, they tried to wish for him to travel home, but unfortunately, Shenron wasn't strong enough for such a thing.

Accepting that he might not be able to go home, Naruto settled down on earth, with Goku now training him in the time chamber, that way Naruto can use Ki like everyone else, since after looking through Naruto's memories, with his permission, Goku believes Naruto will use the knowledge of Ki for good, seeing as he reminds Goku of himself when he was younger, minus the not knowing what a girl was.

So after a few months of training, getting to know everyone and studying (via Chi-chi's guidance), Naruto is happy, they know about Kurama, since he couldn't use the wish to go home, he decided to use the wish to give Kurama a new body for his own and separate themselves from one another, though Kurama grumbled at the fact he was the size of a normal fox, he was at least happy to no longer be apart of Naruto.

Naruto also began dressing the same as Goku, since he's still an orange lover.

But after everything, Bulma invited Naruto to her party with everyone, they enjoyed themselves, though Chi-chi was upset that Goku went to King Kai's place to do some training, but as long as there was plenty of food everyone enjoyed themselves.

That is until Naruto started seeing Vegeta acting strange, being all nervous and jumpy since a strange purple cat-man and blue skinned man introduced themselves as Vegeta's friends.

But as long as nothing troublesome happens things should be alright, smiling at such a thought of sounding like Shikamaru, Naruto went back to enjoying himself with his new friends.

After a while Naruto was sitting at a food-stale that Bulma brought to her party that had ramen, being on his 12 bowl, "Excuse me young man."

Said a kind voice sitting next to him, "Whoa! where the heck did you come from?!" Naruto was taken by surprised that the blue skinned man was sitting next to him all of the sudden, normally he'd be able to sense someone next to him easily, but then again with ramen involved he'd have his mind on something else.

The blue skinned man merely chuckled, "Oh my, sorry about that, I guess I should've cleared my throat to show I was here, anyway, do you happen to know what this amazing thing is, it's quite delicious?"

With a smile, Naruto explains what ramen was, "By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

With a friendly smile the man replies, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Whis, I am the retainer of Lord Beerus."

With the introductions out of the way, the both of them began eating, that is until it was time for Bulma's bingo contest, where Vegeta did a silly dance in order to calm Beerus down due to being hit by a bullet.

Yet, Naruto felt as though something was seriously wrong with Vegeta, that is until he became distracted by Buu hogging all the puddings, "What the, Buu, don't go hogging all the puddings for yourself, you're suppose to share them!"

As Naruto was trying to to to Buu about sharing, the timing seemed to be against Naruto as Lord Beerus went towards them, "Excuse me, I would like one pudding cup please."

Which started another argument, "NO ALL PUDDING FOR BUU!" Causing the pink blob to lick all the cups, causing Naruto and Beerus to widen their eyes.

Naruto slaps his forehead, "Oh come on Buu, we talked about this, you're suppose to shaAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

What Naruto wasn't expecting was to be blown back by Lord Beerus being angry.

(The fight is pretty much like canon, since Naruto isn't nearly as strong as the others, but he's getting there.)

As Goku makes his appearance, asking for the Dragon Balls, with some of them wondering what for, they all hear about the Super Saiyan God, as Shenron was about to make his esca- exit, Naruto steps up.

"Wait Shenron, if what I'm understanding, we'd need 6 saiyans in order to make one of them a Super Saiyan God,"

With Shenron getting a bit anxious, "Yes, it would require 6 saiyans all together, what of it?"

Naruto quickly counting in his head, in a thinking pose, Naruto says out loud, "We haven't enough saiyans," Looking up towards Shenron, Naruto then asks, "Lord Shenron, is it possible to turn me into a Saiyan as well?"

Getting shocked looks from everyone, minus Lord Beerus and Whis, "Oh, it would seem that Naruto is planning to be turned into a Saiyan."

Getting the interest of Lord Beerus, "Hmm, what was that Whis?" Whis had said. "Well you see Lord Beerus, it would seem that spiky blond young man wants to become a Saiyan." Whis had said. "Hmm, you don't say." With Lord Beerus showing a little interest.

After a few minutes, Shenron answered, "Yes, it is possible to turn Naruto Uzumaki into a Saiyan, but afterwards, the process will be irreversible."

Getting most to gasp at such a thing, minus Naruto and Goku, "Um, what does that mean?" Causing everyone to sweat-drop, even Beerus and Whis.

With Vegeta explaining, "It means you dolts, that once you become a saiyan, you can never be changed back, meaning that it's a one-way street."

Getting what it means now, Naruto's hair shadows his eyes, "If it means helping and saving my friends," Looking up towards Shenron, Naruto yells out, "I WISH TO BE A SAIYAN AND HELP MY FRIENDS!"

Causing everyone to be in shock, Naruto was willing to change his body to be a saiyan in order to help them out.

Before anything could be said, Shenron spoke again, "Very well, I shall grant your wish." The dragon's eyes glowed red, at the same time, Naruto began glowing as well, "rrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Causing him unknown amount of pain.

A hole appears on the back of his trousers, through that hole came a monkey's tail.

Then the glow vanished, "The wish has been granted, I will take my leave now." After giving a quick bow towards Beerus, Shenron makes his exit, glad to no longer be in the presences of Beerus.

Slowly getting his bearings, along with panting after such a painful experience, Naruto got up, his hair now full of black instead of blond, his eyes were now black as well, he could feel his muscles aching, but knows now wasn't the time to be focusing on that.

Naruto was now a saiyan, not a half-saiyan like Gohan, Goten and Trunks, but a full Saiyan like Goku and Vegeta, after retrieving a senzu bean to help him out, Naruto gains everyone's attention "Alright, let's get on with this, hopefully the sooner Goku gives Lord Beerus his fight, I can try and become a Super Saiyan like everyone else, hell I'll probably try for the Super Saiyan God myself." He finishes with a big goofy smile.


End file.
